Bermain, Hukuman
by Authorjelek
Summary: Hibari Kyouya tak memerlukan hadiah walaupun saat ulang tahunnya tiba, ia hanya perlu menghukum. /1859 /Happy bday for 18!


**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and all of its characters belong to Amano Akira-**_**sensei**_**.**

Tak ada keuntungan komersial yang bisa saya peroleh dari sini. Saya hanyalah penulis fanfiksi yang bertanggungjawab atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

Tangan Gokudera mencengkram erat. Helaian perak terunduk mengikuti arah kepala yang menghadap ke bawah. Serat-serat celananya mulai kusut, menunjukkan kerut lipatan kasar karena terlalu lama digenggam. Sudah seperempat jam berlalu, Gokudera dan Hibari masih sama-sama terlalu kolot untuk membuka pembicaraan. Tapi kondisi mereka berat sebelah, bisa dibilang—Hibari dapat melepas pegal di kursi yang tengah ia duduki sementara Gokudera masih menumpu diri pada kaki yang tegak berdiri.

Yang dirasa pemuda berdarah Italia-Jepang bukanlah takut seperti ketika Tsuna berhadapan dengan Hibari; bukan juga rasa sedih, bersalah dan ingin menangis karena membuat dirinya harus berkutat dengan sanksi pelanggaran (dan _**Hibari-san**_)—hanya temper yang mulai naik hingga puncak serta kesabaran yang mulai menipis. Ia kuat-kuat menahan dua perasaan yang bisa menjadi minyak di api berkobar (ketika amukan adalah apinya di sini) untuk tidak ia lampiaskan, keluarkan secara blak-blakan di sini.

—karena ini pesan Reborn. Pesan Reborn. Pesan Reborn. Berulang kali ia mengucapkannya dalam hati agar amarahnya menyusut seakan-akan perannya sama dengan dingin dalam pemuaian. Ia adalah tangan kanan Tsuna; Reborn merupakan tutor Tsuna yang berarti juga berlaku sebagai tutornya untuk menjadi tangan kanan yang baik; dan ia beranggapan menuruti nasihat guru adalah nomor satu.

Biarlah kujelaskan—pesan Reborn diutarakan tadi pagi. Kabarnya, mengatakan bahwa hari ini ulang tahun sang prefek sekolah—ralat, sang prefek yang menguasai Namimori. Dan apapun yang ia mau—apapun hukumannya, siapapun yang mendapatkannya, bila termasuk anggota Vongola, tak dibolehkan untuk melawan. Ini—mungkin—adalah hari spesial bagi pemilik Hibird yang sekaligus menjabat sebagai _guardian _terkuat Tsuna. Ini mungkin hari di mana hatinya bisa dilunakkan dengan mudah bila ada pelanggar penurut. Ini mungkin hari di mana Hibari akan menyadari, lalu menjulurkan tangan untuk berjabat, lalu menyatakan dirinya resmi bergabung dengan Vongola.

Kesabarannya akan segera terbayar. Demi Vongola, demi Vongola. Dipererat genggamannya namun hening belum pecah. Tak ada suara cicit Hibird, tak ada denting tonfa, tak ada suara ledak bom menggelegar, tak ada umpatan menyuara. Semua ditelan habis oleh kesunyian. Dan tak ada yang berusaha menghilangkannya. Sabar Gokudera kian menipis—kalau tipis kesabaran dapat diukur dengan angka, maka sekarang ukurannya mungkin sudah hanya bisa diukur dengan mikrometer sekrup atau bahkan hanya bisa dilihat mikroskop—tetapi ego masing-masing masih menyatakan untuk diam.

Gokudera memutar memorinya bagaikan disc dalam sebuah player—dan ia ingat betapa mulus ego Hibari berkata tadi pagi. Seragamnya terurai bebas tak rapi, cincin melingkar di tiap jari, muka masam nan angkuh menjadi sasaran empuk Hibari untuk menghukumnya. Ia kesal terhadap kesialannya. Ia kesal karena bukan si Idiot Bisbol yang menghadapi ini. Ia masih bersyukur bukan bosnya _tercinta_ yang terkena hukuman Hibari.

Mentari mengeluarkan cahaya kemerahannya. Mereka berdua tahu hari mulai menjelang petang. Pertemuan sepulang sekolah tak membuat hal ini menjadi mengherankan. Gokudera masih ingin menutup mulutnya. Dan Hibari mencoba membuka. Akhirnya.

"Kau terlalu lama diam, Herbivor," Hibari berucap, "meratapi kesalahanmu?"

Gokudera bertahan sekuat tenaga untuk diam. Tidak menggeleng. Mungkin seperti berakting meratapi kesalahan. Hanya akting.

"Kau tetap harus kuberi hukuman," kata Hibari melanjutkan.

Tidak. Ia tidak suka sama sekali dikenai hukuman—tunggu, lagipula siapa orang yang suka dihukum? Seorang masokis? Gokudera juga tak (mungkin) masuk ke kategori itu.

"Sebutkan apa yang kaubisa."

Gokudera mengatup bibirnya rapat-rapat sebelum menyadari ini bisa mengawali kepulangannya, "Fisika, IPA, observasi UMA, menjadi tangan kanan _Juudaime_, melayangkan bom (ke arahmu), menggunakan _flame storm_—"

Tak ada ketertarikan pada wajah Hibari. Oh, Gokudera tahu memang apa yang disebutkannya hanyalah kumpulan pekerjaan yang tidak bersifat menghibur. Ia berharap (untuk pertama kalinya) ia bisa lebih bodoh dan lebih santai bak Yamamoto sehingga tak usah memusingkan hal ini. Karena ia tak mau menyebutkan lebih banyak lagi. Ia tak mau menyebut satu hal lagi. Sangat-sangat tidak mau—

"—bermain piano. Tch."

Tetapi terpaksa menyebutnya. Sebilah senyum terpapar jelas di paras Hibari. Dan Gokudera membenci ini. Ia membenci senyum Hibari yang tak pernah terlihat jauh dari seringai.

"Wao. Menarik. Bermainlah untukku, Herbivor."

Karena Gokudera mengerti—yang paling mengerti malah—inilah poin plusnya sebagai seorang '_entertainer_'.

.

Hibari bersandar di tembok dekat pintu. Cahaya mencari celah—sekecil apapun celah itu—untuk masuk menimbulkan semburat kemerahan menjadi nuansa ruangan berlabel ' Ruang Musik' itu. Sebuah alat musik bergagang kayu, hitam, menghabiskan nyaris seperempat bagian ruangan—mungkin lebih. Gokudera dengan agak tak rela membuka papan kayu yang menjadi penutup tuts hitam-putih, lalu duduk pada kursi yang tersedia di depannya.

"Kau ingin aku memainkan apa?" tanya Gokudera, malas. Ia berpikiran untuk cepat-cepat bermain lagu klasik (sebagaimana para pianis biasa memainkan rekuesnya) lalu menyelesaikan hukumannya. Ah, tunggu. Tapi, rasanya kalau Hibari meminta lagu klasik ada yang salah dan janggal—

"Namimori Anthem."

—dugaannya tepat. Tepat dengan presentase penuh.

"Berikan aku partiturnya."

"Aku tidak punya."

Seorang Hibari Kyoya tak pernah berhenti mengetes emosi seorang Gokudera Hayato.

"Bagaimana aku bisa bermain tanpa partitur, Karnivor Bodoh?"

Benar-benar tidak pernah berhenti.

"Itu urusanmu—" Hibari memberi jeda kecil, "tetapi kalau kau tak mau main, _kamikorosu_."

Jemari meremas kuat bantalan yang terdapat pada kayu yang ia duduki. Kalau ia tak ingat pesan Reborn, bisa dipastikan beberapa batang dinamit sudah dilempar ke arah Hibari—walaupun kemungkinan ia menang hanya dengan kawanan dinamitnya kecil. Ya, ya. Ia tahu, ia tahu. Ini adalah sebuah latihan yang Reborn berikan untuknya untuk melatih kesabaran. Yang ia lakukan cukuplah sabar. Sabar.

—Lalu, dalam waktu yang bisa dibilang singkat—hanya sejam, masalah partitur diselesaikan.

Gokudera jenius. Gokudera jenius dalam hal bermusik. Gokudera dilahirkan untuk menjadi pianis professional layaknya sang ibu. Gokudera diciptakan untuk menjadi seorang pemain musik yang membanggakan. Tangan-tangan berjari lentik itu berguna—_hanya berguna_—untuk menekan tuts-tuts piano lalu membunyikannya indah. Gokudera letih dengan seluruh pujian itu, sungguh. Tetapi dirinya juga tak bisa mengindahkan bila kemampuannya—yang sempat dielu-elukan itu—hanya digunakan untuk bermain di hadapan seorang Hibari Kyoya yang bahkan tidak mau mengeluarkan sepatah kata memuji untuknya.

Tetapi ada kata 'terpaksa' dan 'ancaman' yang membuatnya melakukan ini.

"Aku sudah menemukannya."

"Kalau begitu mainkan."

Tak ada jawaban berupa kata-kata menyambut perintah dari Hibari. Gokudera hanya membalas dengan hitam-putih berjajar, ditekan bergantian agar menjadi melodis. Sedikit diaransir. Sekilas terdengar klasikal, lalu terdengar dramatis; nadanya indah. Gokudera menciptakan akor sendiri—improvisasi, namun tak merusak permainan. Terdengar berbeda dari Namimori Anthem yang biasa—namun terasa sama, sama menenangkan.

Serius seperti biasa, itulah cara Gokudera memainkan piano. Sedangkan sang penikmat, masih pada sandarannya, menutup mata penuh rileks. Bahkan setelah lantunan nada berhenti berbunyi pun, posisinya masih begitu rileks, tak defensif—kecuali tangannya yang terlipat di depan dada—dan masih dengan kedua mata terpejam. Gokudera beranjak dari bangku tanpa perintah.

"Aku mengambil waktu pulangku yang tersita olehmu."

Sang Karnivor masih dengan seringainya.

Berjalan mengabaikan, pemuda bernama kecil Hayato itu menggeser pintu—

"Terima kasih, Herbivor. Aku menghargai hadiahmu. Permainanmu indah."

—menutupnya dengan segesit mungkin setelah memastikan tak ada satupun bagian dari tubuhnya berada di ruangan.

Tarik nafas. Bersandar di pintu. Percaya. Hanya mencoba percaya.

Bila pertemuannya dengan Tsuna bisa disamakan dengan ledakkan dinamit di hatinya (hei, ingat betapa terpesonanya ia pada Tsuna yang menyelamatkan nyawanya dari kecerobohan?), mungkin perkataan Hibari barusan boleh disamakan dengan sebuah bom atom; ledakannya membuat suasana porak-poranda sama seperti keadaan hati Gokudera sekarang. Rasanya ucapan terima kasih—bila yang menggetarkannya adalah pita suara Hibari—begitu menggelitik. Adiktif, tapi hal yang terlalu langka untuk dicari—dan seadiktif apapun itu, tak mungkin Gokudera memintanya sebagaimana ia selalu terikat dengan rokok di katup bibirnya. Menyenangkan, menenangkan, mencengangkan, tapi tak mau ia akui. Cukup. Cukup. Gokudera tidak tahan lagi. Ujian kali ini memang begitu berat.

Ia mengerti kenapa Tsuna sering menyebutnya, Reborn, tutor yang membunuh.

Kusut, kusut, biarlah seluruh bajunya mengusut, ia tak perduli. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah bagian mana lagi dari kemejanya yang harus ia remas untuk melampiaskan emosinya. Karena Gokudera tak mungkin melampiaskan ke orang yang berada di balik pintu. Karena sudah cukup hari ini jantungnya didesak untuk berdetak secepat ini. Karena cukup. Cukup karena ia tak ingin otaknya masih memikirkan kata _manis_ Hibari lagi.

"Tch. Karnivor sialan. Tak pernah berhenti menggodaku untuk beremosi."

.

Karena Hibari Kyoya adalah seorang karnivor yang akan terus mengejar mangsanya sampai dapat.

"Melodi detak jantung itu juga indah."

Sebuah; hanya sebuah bisikan yang frekuensinya tak terukur.

Tak ada yang terdengar dari sisi lainnya, hanya Hibari yang bisa mendengarnya sendiri. Seringai menyertainya. Terperangkap dalam hening dan kata sendiri, melirik pintu yang membatasi dua insan. Memikirkan yang berada di balik pembatas, tanpa hati atau _pride _yang melunak—

—karena ia seorang karnivor ganas yang sudah ditakdirkan sejak namanya pertama kali dibuat, Hibari K.—Karnivor.

~**fin.**~

* * *

I feel… something lol. Entah berapa bulan saya udah gak ke sini lagi dan sekarang… saya udah gak kenal penghuni sini. Saya merasa ansos, okay.

Btw, fic ini saya selesaikan terlalu cepat sekitar… dua bulan kurang www. Saya begitu bergairah(?) mengerjakan 1859 idk why. Because it's OTP, maybe.

Jujur saya malu karena gak pernah ngambil tema beda buat 1859. Kayaknya saya bakal buat suatu cerita 1859 lagi tapi saya usahakan temanya beda orz. Kalau saya bisa, sih. *siapa yang nunggu lo, sih, Sil*

Oke, sekian aja, maaf saya bacotnya kegedean. I'm open for critiques, comments, reviews, even flames. But responsible flames with reasons. Makasih telah membaca.


End file.
